


Pelmenya

by Irenthel



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 03:21:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14416584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irenthel/pseuds/Irenthel
Summary: Yuuri and Victor debate the creation of Stonehenge.





	Pelmenya

“It was aliens,” says Victor, sighing. “Or fairies. Or something.”

Yuuri stares at him, incredulous, pausing mid-bite of his dumpling. They’ve been in the restaurant, one of their favorites, for an hour, and Yuuri finds himself glad that they’re apparently the only two people out in today’s snowstorm. Though they’ve certainly had some lively debates in more crowded atmospheres.

“What,” he says, nearly choking.

“There’s just...” Victor begins fishing around Yuuri’s plate with his fork, stealing a particular lamb and pumpkin manti. Yuuri hardly notices. “There’s no way they moved those huge stones from so far away, and then propped them up like that, with no outside help.”

“They used,” Yuuri searches for the words in English, rolling his fingers on the table uselessly to demonstrate. Where had this even come from? “Sticks!” he finally says, unable to think of anything else, and the look Victor gives him suggests that Yuuri is in fact the crazy one here.

“Sticks,” Victor repeats, and raises his eyebrows. He takes a sip of wine, eyes never leaving Yuuri’s face.

“They rolled them over sticks that were laid out-“

“For hundreds of miles?”

“I guess?!” Yuuri says, more exasperated than he means to. “I didn’t major in ancient English stick rolling.”

Victor laughs then, and Yuuri frowns, if for no other reason than to hide the fact that Victor’s face, flushed in the dim light and set against the brick interior, is probably going to win out over everything. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see one of the waitresses at the counter, stifling her laughter behind a stack of glasses.

“Vitya, your suggestion was aliens,” Yuuri says, swatting at Victor’s fork with his own as his fiancé tries to steal another dumpling.

“Makes more sense than sticks...” Victor says, relenting on the food. He finishes off his glass. Yuuri glares at him, and pulls out his phone. “What are you doing?”

“I’m making a poll on Facebook to prove you wrong,” says Yuuri, typing away, realizing the ridiculousness of his statement as the words leave his mouth. Victor laughs, and Yuuri looks up to catch him in the midst of switching their plates. “Victor!”

Victor mock-pouts at the name, and puts the plates down. He moves a few of his khinkali towards Yuuri in apology. Yuuri cracks, turning to hide his smile. He knows Victor notices anyway.

“It’s really coming down outside,” Victor comments, looking out the window behind Yuuri. “I should’ve worn boots.”

“You don’t own any boots,” Yuuri points out. He’s fairly certain that Victor considers snow boots a fashion crime. Victor says nothing, but leans back and says something to the waitress in Russian. She smiles and comes over to refill his glass.

Yuuri’s phone buzzes, and he unlocks it to find that there’s a vote on his poll already. It’s Phichit, and Yuuri’s face scrunches up when he sees that his best friend has voted for the ‘aliens’ option.

“What is it?” Victor asks, eating his own food for a change. Yuuri’s cheeks color, and Victor chuckles. “Did somebody vote for me?”

“No,” Yuuri lies, obviously, as he opens up the Messenger app to let Phichit know exactly how betrayed he feels. He receives a series of 100 emojis in response.

Across the table, Victor takes out his own phone, holding it in one hand as he drinks. It takes Yuuri a minute of ridiculous emoji interpretation to realize that they’re both texting Phichit.

“What are you saying to him?” Yuuri asks, suspicious, and Victor chokes on the wine.

“Nothing,” he says, grinning. “Just telling him I owe him dinner next time we see him.”

“Tell him you’ll eat half of it, too,” Yuuri says, and he takes a dumpling from Victor’s plate with a wink. “Also explain how serious you are about aliens being real.”

Victor laughs again, a breathy exhale, and leans his face on his hand. His cheeks are red with drink.

“I love you, Yuronka,” he says. “Even if you think Stonehenge was made with sticks.”

Yuuri feels his own face flush.

“I love you, too, Vitenka.” Victor smiles. “Even if you’re absolutely wrong.”

They both laugh. Outside, the snow continues to fall.


End file.
